


Reason Why

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG, SAINW, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Note/Summary: Kiriban for FoxKids1302 who asked for my take on what happened to SAINW Donatello<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: None really unless you struggle with the SAINW Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxKid1302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxKid1302/gifts).



Donatello looked up as the makeshift door of his designated laboratory was kicked open and Mikey carried in a bundle with his one hand. Behind him Raphael also had his hands full and the two brothers stood by each other waiting for direction as to where to put stuff he had asked them to liberate from the old lair.

“Who has the computer?” Donnie asked.

“Me,” Raph grunted back.

The olive green turtle quickly cleared an area on his desk and motioned for Raph to put his burden down. He moved over to another table and cleared a spot for Michelangelo’s bundle too. The two significantly older turtles put everything down and waited for further instructions.

“It’s um it’s going to take a while for me to sort through your Donatello’s computer systems, so if you guys have other things to be doing I am fine on my own,” the young Donnie told them, hoping they took his hint for privacy.

Raph’s singular eye narrowed for a moment before he grunted and left the room.

“I’m not as clumsy as I used to be, but I still do love shiny objects so this room is like temptation heaven for me, so I best be a good turtle and head out,” Mikey managed to joke.

The purple banded turtle appreciated the attempt at humour from the now serious turtle. He watched until the sea green turtle closed the door and left him alone with the ghosts of his counterpart. If he found out why his counterpart had left, he needed time to formulate it in his mind and then on how to tell the brothers in a kind way.

He worked without pause to clean up and rewire the computer in order to get it into working order as quickly as possible. Years of neglect and dust hadn’t done it much good, but Donatello was a genius and with some tender loving care the machine whirred into life.

Slowly Donatello began the painstaking task of sorting through his counterpart’s research and files, smiling when he saw the same experiments but with a very slightly different take. It made him ponder on how similar and yet different the dimensions were, and how the slightest decision could change the fate of an entire world.

He frowned when he came across one folder marked as _“Effects of Secondary Mutation”_. The mouse arrow hovered over it for a few seconds as he decided whether or not he wanted to click it. Biting on his lower lip he finally made his decision and clicked on the folder.

File after file loaded varying from video files to graphs and test analysis, and journal entries. Donatello’s eyes narrowed as he opened a random journal entry and began to read.

_“My blood tests have shown alarming changes in only a week. The cells are mutating in a similar way as presented the first time, it’s almost as if there is something in my blood which is consuming my natural cells, changing and destroying them, making me into something new and unknown . . .”_

Donatello’s eyes opened wide in alarm, wondering what kind of infection could consume the differing cells of his body in such a way. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and began to read more, delving into every aspect of his counterparts research and life.

Honey brown orbs opened wider and wider as he took in the horror of what he could potentially go through and what his counterpart did. His mouth was dry as he came to an understanding. Leaning back in his chair he swallowed hard against the nausea which bubbled through his stomach as he tried to wrap his head around everything.

Horrifying though it was there was a chance that at some point in his future he was going to have a life changing secondary mutation, one which would turn him into a snarling beast until the man Bishop offered the turtles a cure. It seemed somehow the whole mutation thing was Bishop’s fault anyway, though his counterpart hadn’t gone into exactly how it had happened in any of his journal entries.

Looking through the information it seemed that whatever cure Bishop had given this dimensions Donatello it hadn’t been a proper cure or at least not for Donatello. The olive green turtle had surmised in his notes that his creation at the hands of the Utroms hadn’t been taken into consideration by Bishop.

His already mutated DNA had not accepted the cure as well as it had at first seemed, and gradually over the course of the next few years the secondary mutation to his body had begun to overpower the cure.

He began to show the alarming symptoms which had prompted his investigation which Donatello was now reading. Donatello’s heart hammered as he read through his counterparts desperate attempts to stabilise his genetics, test after test, failure after failure.

He felt the tears drip down his face as he came to the last journal entry, possibly the most heart-breaking of all.

_“There is nothing left to do, no more tests to be run. Within days my DNA will have been changed beyond repair and I will cease to be myself. I cannot begin to comprehend the changes that I will go through, but if it is anything like the first time I am danger to everyone I care about. There is no alternative left to me for the safety of my family and friends . . . I have to leave . . .”_

The olive green turtle swallowed hard as the words ended, a finality to it all. There were no further entries or comment, no further tests or information nothing.

Swiping his hands over his face he tried to bring himself under control; there was no doubt in his mind that this was the reason his counterpart had disappeared; he had left to protect his family from himself.

Still it did flitter across his mind as to why his counterpart hadn’t left a note for his family, at least to put their minds at rest and not give them thirty years of pain. His eyes flickered over the information once more and he struggled to comprehend the rate of decay that had overtaken their DNA.

As heart-breaking as it was for him to acknowledge, the only reason he could think of for his counterpart leaving so suddenly was that the changes had happened at an exponential rate in the last few days, meaning the mutating turtle had no choice but to leave without warning or fear losing control whilst with his loved ones.

Taking several deep breathes he managed to calm himself a little and a determined look took over his features. He was going to gather the information and find a way to tell the brothers of this dimension what had happened.

Next he was going to commit as much of this information as possible to memory so that if something like this ever happened in his dimension at least he would have a head start on finding a proper cure.

With a plan in place his body and mind began to work in overtime with one determined thought in mind; with the help of this dimensions Donatello, no matter what, be it other dimensions or secondary mutations, he was not leaving his brothers for anything.

END


End file.
